Nothing
by DarkBlueSong
Summary: Sebenarnya, kalian tidak perlu peduli padaku. Yang perlu kalian pedulikan adalah dia. Karena selama dia baik-baik saja, aku akan baik-baik saja. RnR?


**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Sebuah fic untuk **_**D'rain Potterhead**_** yang udah request dari bulan, uhm—Januari?**

-oOo-

Mungkin lebih baik aku mati.

Mungkin lebih baik aku menyerah. Berhenti berusaha. Toh semua usahaku sia-sia.

Mereka bilang aku lebih baik tanpanya. Tanpa _dia_. Bahkan memikirkan namanya saja aku tidak bisa. Ingatan-ingatan tentangnya bermunculan di otakku. Aku masih bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya, aromanya, sentuhannya, kecupannya. Begitu dekat. Begitu _nyata_.

Temanku—yang _sangat peduli padaku_—membawaku ke pub terdekat. Berusaha menghiburku dengan semua cara yang dia tahu. Membelikanku bergelas-gelas minuman. Mengajakku berdansa liar di bawah lampu disko yang berkedip-kedip tidak jelas. Mencoba membuatku bersenang-senang. Membuatku _lupa_.

Bergelas-gelas bir dan alkohol masuk ke tubuhku. Aku menelan mereka dengan tekun. Berkonsentrasi pada sensasinya. Berusaha menghapus ingatanku tentang wajahnya yang mempesona. Berusaha membakar hatiku yang telah cacat karenanya. Berusaha melepaskan rasa bibirnya di bibirku. Berusaha kebal pada semua sentuhannya di kulitku.

Tak ada satu pun yang terjadi. Pikiranku semakin jernih. Hatiku makin sakit. Dadaku tetap kosong. Aku mabuk berat, tapi aku sadar di saat yang bersamaan. Aku melihat wajahnya di mana-mana, memberiku senyum hangat penuh kasih sayang yang begitu kurindukan.

Aku tidak lupa. Aku _tidak bisa _lupa.

Temanku-temanku yang lain menganggapku terlalu berlebihan. Menganggapku kehilangan kontrol diri. Mereka bilang aku harus menjadi diriku lagi. Menjadi diriku lagi tanpa_nya_. Mereka bilang aku harus tetap tegar dan melanjutkan hidup. Mereka bilang _dia_ tidak seharusnya membuatku begitu kacau. Begitu tidak terkendali. _Tidak sadarkan diri_.

Bagaimana mungkin mereka mengharapkan kebahagiaanku jika _dia_—

Bedebah. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Kami keluar dari pub itu, menyambut udara malam yang berhembus dingin membekukan. Ada yang tertawa-tawa. Keras, melolong-lolong. Tapi bagiku, tawa mereka kosong, hampa. Seolah mereka bisa merasakan kesakitan yang kurasakan. Sakit yang membuatku melewatkan malam-malam panjang tanpa tidur atau pun sekedar memejamkan mata.

Sakit yang menusuk-nusukku setiap kali aku melangkah, bagai luka fisik bernanah yang tidak bisa sembuh.

_Dia menciumku. Ciumannya begitu lembut, penuh cinta dan pengertian. Bibirnya manis dan hangat, seolah memang tercipta untukku seorang. Aku merasakan senyumnya di sela-sela ciumannya. _Dia_ terkikik ketika aku merapatkan ciuman kami. Inilah yang kucari-cari selama ini. Inilah rumah. Bersama _dia_._

_Aroma tubuhnya khas. Seperti kayu manis. Atau vanila. Wanginya memabukkan. Mengaburkan akal sehat dan menempel di otak. Menolak pergi untuk selamanya._Dia_ menatapku dengan pandangan sayang yang nyaris tak pernah kudapatkan. Matanya berwarna cokelat terang. Cokelat musim gugur. Cokelat yang menghangatkan setiap sel tubuhku._

"Aku mencintaimu, Scorpius."

_Suaranya begitu jernih. Berdentang. Seperti bel gereja. Membelai gendang telingaku. Aku suka suaranya. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk mendengarnya bicara. Aku juga suka ketika _dia_ menyebut namaku. Scorpius. Bukan Malfoy. Hanya Scorpius. Rasanya pas di bibirnya. Seolah jiwaku talanjang ketika _dia_ mengucapkan namaku. Seolah namaku memang tercipta hanya untuk _dia_ yang mengucapkannya._

"AAAAARGH!"

Semua orang di sekitarku melonjak kaget mendengar jeritanku. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku tidak peduli mereka menganggapku gila. Aku tidak peduli bahwa mungkin aku _memang_ gila.

Aku hanya ingin mereka merasakan kesakitanku. Aku ingin _dia_ merasakannya. Kesengsaraanku. Kehampaanku. Aku ingin semua orang tahu.

"AAAAARGH!"

Jeritanku membelah keheningan malam. Malam dingin yang membuatku kembali merasakan sentuhan hangatnya. Memori tentangnya begitu segar di kepalaku. Bahkan setelah _dia_ pergi—

"ROSE WEASLEY!"

Aku tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau melanjutkan hidup tanpanya. Aku butuh _dia_. Sangat butuh. Aku membutuhkan _dia_ lebih dari aku membutuhkan oksigen. _Dia_ oksigenku_. Dia_ napasku. _Dia_ jiwaku. _Dia_ hidupku.

_Rose tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya hangat dan penuh cinta. Tangannya bermain-main dengan rambutku. Tanganku berada di punggungnya, mengusap-ngusapnya dengan kelembutan yang tak pernah kutunjakkan pada siapa pun._

"_Rose," bisikku di telinganya, mengirimkan suara sensual yang membuatnya bergetar lembut di pelukanku. "Beri tahu aku bahwa kau mencintaiku."_

_Rose menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Hidungnya menyentuh hidungku ketika ia mendesah lembut._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Scorpius."_

"AKU TAHU, ROSE!" jeritku pada udara kosong. "AKU TAHU KAU MENCINTAIKU!"

Seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Aku tidak bersusah payah untuk menoleh siapa dia. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang keras dan besar. Napasnya berat, keras. Suaranya maskulin. Tapi pelan. Penuh perasaan.

"Scorpius," kata Al Potter. "Ayo, pulang, _mate_."

Aku bisa bilang bahwa dia cemas. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Dia peduli padaku. Itu sebabnya dia cemas. Dia tidak perlu peduli, sebenarnya. Dia tidak perlu peduli padaku. Yang perlu dia pedulikan adalah _dia_. Karena selama _dia_ baik-baik saja, aku akan baik-baik saja.

Kakiku gemetar ketika aku melanjutkan jalanku. Tangan Al masih di pundakku. Antara memberikan dukungan dan memastikan bahwa aku tidak merosot ke atas trotoar yang dingin, di bawah sinar lampu jalan yang sudah redup. Di daerah kumuh Muggle yang biasa kulewati malam-malam dengan _dia_.

Al selalu ada di sisiku. Ada ketika aku terjatuh. Ada ketika aku tersesat. Ada ketika aku kehilangan diriku sendiri. Dia menyanyangiku. Dia _mencintaiku_. Cintanya begitu besar, murni, tulus dan apa adanya. Dia memujaku, menjagaku, merawatku. Dia tidak menginginkan apa-apa dariku. Tapi aku tak pernah bisa membalas cintanya. Karena cintaku hanya untuk _dia_ dan _dia_ seorang.

Dan cintaku kini telah pergi bersamanya.

Aku menatap gerbang rumahku yang besar ketika sekonyong-konyong, sepotong kejadian tentangnya menyeruak masuk ke kepalaku tanpa permisi. Aku seperti memandang di balik mataku.

_Rose menggenggam tanganku keras. Seolah hidupnya bergantung padaku. Dia bergantian memandang gerbang rumahku, pintu depan rumahku yang terbuka dan mataku. Ekspresinya luar biasa gugup. Napasnya pendek-pendek. Ragu-ragu._

"_Aku tidak yakin kalau ini ide bagus, Scorpius," desisnya gelisah._

_Aku terkekeh pelan ketika mendorong terbuka gerbang Malfoy Manor yang terkenal megah itu. "Tidak perlu cemas, Sayang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

_Rose menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mengikutiku masuk. Hal ini membuatku harus berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak mendorongnya ke atas rumput hijau yag telah dirawat dengan telaten oleh para peri-rumah dan menciumnya sampai aku tidak bisa menciumnya lagi._

"_Apakah orangtuamu akan menyukaiku? Oh, Scorpius, aku belum siap!" bisiknya di telingaku. Tangannya yang bebas mencengkram lenganku yang menggengam tangannya yang lain._

"_Kau sudah siap, Rosie. Mana singa Gryffindor-mu? Aku tidak tahu kau berubah jadi lembek setelah jatuh cinta padaku."_

Pandangan sebal yang _dia_ berikan masih segar di kepalaku. Seolah aku baru saja memandangnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Bukannya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Aku tahu aku berhenti berjalan karena Al mulai memberikanku sedikit dorongan di pundak. Al selalu sabar. Tidak pernah marah. Tidak pernah mengeluh. Kembali lagi kepada alasan kalau ia mencintaiku. Mencintaiku dengan cara yang sama seperti aku mencintai _dia_. Tidak terbatas. Tidak menuntut. Sederhana. Apa adanya.

"Ayo, Scorp," desaknya lembut. "Aku bisa melihat ibumu di pintu depan dari sini."

Aku berjalan masuk melintasi jalan setapak menuju rumahku. Al benar. Mum sudah menungguku di sana. Di teras rumah. Dad muncul tak lama kemudian. Dad sudah mulai botak. Terlalu banyak pikiran. Kedua orangtuaku memandangku cemas. Sama seperti Al, aku juga tahu mereka peduli padaku. Tapi sama seperti Al juga, mereka tidak perlu peduli padaku. Yang perlu mereka pedulikan adalah _dia_. Karena selama _dia_ baik-baik saja, aku akan baik-baik saja.

Mum mengulurkan kadua tangannya padaku, menyambutku dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Aku tidak peduli bahwa aku sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Aku tidak peduli bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh satu. Aku merasa kecil di depannya. Aku langsung memeluk Mum erat-erat, membenamkan wajahku di bahunya yang kecil. Bahu yang selalu kugunakan ketika aku tidak mampu menahan perasaanku.

"Scorpius, _honey_," ujarnya. Suaranya menenangkan. "Senang melihatmu pulang."

Pulang? Aku tak pernah pulang. Aku sudah tidak pernah pulang sejak lama. Pulang berarti rumah. Dan rumah berarti _dia_. Tapi sekarang, rumah sudah tak ada lagi. Karena _dia_ sudah—

Aku melepaskan pelukan Mum secepat aku bisa. Mum tampak kaget, Dad juga. Aku menatap mereka bingung. Napasku tidak fokus. Aku mulai berkeringat dingin. Tubuhku bergetar hebat sampai gigiku saling bergemelutuk.

"Scorpius?" panggil Mum. Matanya melebar. Kecemasannya makin nyata. "Scorpius, apakah—"

"—_kau akan selalu mencintaiku, Scorpius?" bisik Rose lemah. "Apakah kau janji akan selalu mencintaiku?"_

_Aku mengecup keningnya. Sengaja berlama-lama di sana. Meresapi harum tubuhnya yang memabukkan. Mengingat-ingat hangat kulitnya di kulitku._

"_Aku janji, Rose," aku balas berbisik setelah beberapa lama. "Aku janji akan selalu mencintaimu."_

_Rose menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca bahagia. Bibirnya yang pucat bergerak cepat ketika ia mengucapkan kata cintanya berulang-ulang. Kata cintanya untukku. Ia mengangkat tangannya lemah, berusaha memelukku. Aku membungkuk, memeluk tubuhnya yang ringkih dan kurus. Mendekapnya di dadaku. Melindunginya sebisaku, dari apa pun._

_Termasuk dari penyakit yang, perlahan tapi pasti, menghabisi tubuhnya dari dalam._

"TIDAK!" jeritku lagi, pita suaraku terasa perih di tenggorokanku ketika aku terus menjerit. "TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK! ROSE!"

Dad dan Al bergerak hampir bersamaan. Memegangiku di kedua sisi. Menahanku merosot jatuh ke lantai marmer yang keras. Aku meronta. Pandanganku kabur oleh air mata. Seluruh tubuhku panas.

"Scorpius!" seru Dad panik. "Scorpius! Berhentilah, Nak. Tenang! Sadar!"

Tapi aku sadar. Aku tahu aku sadar. Aku _sangat_ sadar. Justru karena aku sadarlah aku tahu kalau dia sudah—sudah—

"_Semua orang mulai cemas padamu, Scorpius. Ibumu, ayahmu, Al, James, Lily, Hugo, Mum, bahkan Dad. Aku juga cemas padamu," gumam Rose, tangannya yang kurus terangkat untuk menyentuh wajahku._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa," ujarku, berusaha menenangkannya. "Justru kau yang harus dikhawatirkan."_

"_Aku baik-baik saja," balas Rose keras kepala. "Setidaknya keadaanku stabil dan dapat diprediksi. Dokter bilang aku masih punya waktu untuk hidup."_

_Aku menggeram rendah. Kuciumi tangannya. Terus naik sampai ke bahu. Terus naik sampai ke wajah. Aku mencium pipinya, kelopak matanya, hidungnya, keningnya, bibirnya. Bibirnya sudah tidak hangat seperti dulu. Bibir itu sekarang dingin, pucat, tak berdaya. Aku melumat bibir itu keras, sampai tangan Rose yang sudah tidak sekuat dulu meremas bagian depan kemejaku. Terbawa emosi. Terbawa cinta._

"_Tentu saja kau punya waktu untuk hidup," desisku di bibirnya. "Kau punya _sangat_ banyak waktu, Rose Sayang. Begitu kau keluar dari rumah sakit, kita akan menikah dan punya banyak anak."_

_Rose menatapku sedih. "Tidak perlu berpura-pura, Scorpius."_

"_Aku tidak berpura-pura," jawabku. "Kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit. Kau _harus _keluar dari rumah sakit. Kau akan sembuh. Aku janji kau akan sembuh."_

_Dia_ memang keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi _dia_ tidak pernah sembuh.

"ROSE!" Aku tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhku. Aku terjatuh di atas lututku. Bersimpuh di teras rumahku sendiri. Rumah yang tadinya akan menjadi tempat tinggal aku dan _dia_. Rumah tempat aku akan membesarkan anak-anakku dengannya.

"Scorp—"

"ROSE!" Aku terus menjerit. Merobek keheningan dengan teriakan pilu yang menyayat hati. "ROSE! KAU AKAN SEMBUH! AKU JANJI KAU AKAN SEMBUH! ROSE! Rose! Rose—"

Dan aku menangis. Air mataku tumpah tanpa ampuh. Aku mencengkram rambutku keras-keras. Rambut pirang yang dulu sering dicengkram _dia_ ketika aku menciumnya. Ketika aku membagikan sebagian jiwaku padanya. Ketika aku memberikan seluruh hatiku padanya.

Seluruh cintaku padanya.

Tangan Al melingkari pundakku. Tangan yang sama saat aku berduka. Tangan yang sama saat aku terjatuh dalam lubang gelap dan dalam. Tangan yang setia mendukungku. Tidak peduli aku menginginkannya atau tidak. Tangan yang mencintaiku. Tangan yang cintanya tak akan bisa kubalas sampai kapan pun.

Karena cintaku ada pada _dia_.

Aku sudah memberikan semua cintaku pada _dia_. Semua. Seluruhnya. Seutuhnya. Tak ada sisa. Dan _dia_ sudah membawanya pergi. Pergi jauh. Cintaku sudah tak kumiliki lagi. Cintaku sudah tak bisa kubagikan lagi.

Cintaku pergi bersama _dia_.

"_Mr Malfoy," panggil Mrs Weasley, suatu hari saat aku bekerja di Kementrian. "Ikut aku."_

_Aku mengikuti Mrs Weasley masuk ke kantornya di Departemen Hukum Sihir. Aku agak takut. Dan gelisah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Mrs Weasley. Bagaimana pun, aku mengencani anak perempuannya selama tiga tahun dan baru mengenalnya sejak satu tahun lalu._

"_Silahkan duduk," kata Mrs Weasley, menunjuk kursi tamu di depan meja kerjanya._

_Aku duduk sementara Mrs Weasley menutup pintu. Dia tampak lelah. Wajahnya kuyu dan ia punya kantung mata. Ia duduk di kursi kerjanya sendiri dengan letih. Aku menolaknya ketika ia menawari teh. Rose tahu aku lebih suka kopi dari pada teh, tapi bukan berarti Mrs Weasley tahu juga._

"_Ini tentang Rose," kata Mrs Weasley, mengawali pembicaraan._

_Aku menegang mendengar nama Rose disebut. "Yeah?"_

"_Kau tahu kan beberapa hari ini Rose agak kurang sehat?" tanya Mrs Weasley, menghirup tehnya pelan-pelan. Menguasai diri._

_Aku mengangguk. Rose memang agak pucat dan lemah akhir-akhir ini. Dan sudah tiga hari ia tidak mau bertemu denganku._

"_Aku dan Ron sudah membawanya ke St Mungo beberapa hari lalu. Para Penyembuh tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di tubuh Rose." Mrs Weasley memandang foto keluarga di mejanya dengan tatapan sendu. "Mereka berkata Rose baik-baik saja. Rose sehat."_

_Aku mengambil napas lega. Untunglah Rose-ku baik-baik saja._

"_Aku lega dan bahagia pada awalnya. Kupikir Rose hanya flu saja. Ron malah bercanda bilang kalau kau yang menyebabkan Rose sakit dan kalian harus berpisah." Mrs Weasley tersenyum ramah, sama sekali tidak kelihatan marah. "Tapi tidak berapa lama setelahnya, Rose mulai kejang-kejang. Kami sekeluarga panik sekali, Scorpius. Ron membawanya ke St Mungo lagi. Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, semua Penyembuh St Mungo mengatakan bahwa Rose baik-baik saja. Tentu yang kedua ini kami tidak percaya."_

_Aku bisa merasakan perubahan emosional dalam diri Mrs Weasley. Nadanya mulai pelan dan tidak setenang tadi._

"_Kebetulan saat sampai di rumah, aku menelepon kedua orangtuaku. Aku menceritakan bahwa Rose kejang-kejang dan para Penyembuh di rumah sakit kita—para penyihir—tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa. Orangtuaku Muggle dan mereka dokter. Tentu saja mereka menyarankan untuk membawa Rose ke rumah sakit tempat mereka praktek. Walaupun mereka dokter gigi, tapi mereka tahu dokter yang bagus untuk memeriksa keadaan Rose."_

_Aku menunggu dengan sabar dalam diam sementara Mrs Weasley melanjutkan ceritanya._

"_Ron awalnya ragu-ragu. Tetapi dia setuju karena dia sangat menyayangi Rose dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyembuhkan Rose. Akhirnya kami pergi ke King College Hospital di London. Kami langsung bertemu dengan dokter kenalan orangtuaku. Dia langsung memeriksa keadaan Rose. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, aku bukan seorang dokter. Yang aku tahu adalah kami disuruh menunggu beberapa jam kemudian untuk menunggu hasil. Aku dan Ron dipanggil dokter secara khusus sementara Hugo menemani Rose di rumah orangtuaku. Dokter itu profesional, Scorpius. Ia, tanpa basa-basi, langsung mengatakan bahwa Rose mengalami—"_

_Mrs Weasley tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengigit bibirnya, reaksi yang sama ketika Rose tidak mampu menahan perasaanya lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata mulai mengalir keluar dari mata Mrs Weasley._

"_Mrs Weasley…"_

_Mrs Weasley mengambil napas panjang. "Kau tahu, Scorpius. Aku selalu membayangkan kau dan Rose suatu hari nanti. Bagaimana kalian akan menikah dan punya banyak anak. Aku tahu ini terlalu dini, tapi—" Mrs Weasley tertawa gugup. "Aku bahkan tidak peduli bahwa ayahmu adalah salah satu musuh besarku saat sekolah. Lebih banyak Astoria dalam dirimu, meskipun fisikmu bagai miniatur Draco. Kau sempurna untuk Rose. Dan Rose sempurna untukmu."_

_Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Aku tidak mengerti. Mrs Weasley menatapku dengan tatapan sayang dengan mata penuh air mata._

"_Aku tidak mengerti…"_

"_Rose terkena kanker otak, Scorpius," bisik Mrs Weasley, isakannya makin keras. "Kanker otak stadium empat. Dokter bilang umurnya tak akan lama lagi."_

"ROSE! TIDAK!" Aku kembali menjerit. Dadaku serasa dikoyak. Hatiku seperti ditusuk. Sakit. Perih. "ROSE! KAU BISA SEMBUH! KAU HARUS SEMBUH! Rose…"

Seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat. Napasku pendek-pendek. Al mengguncang bahuku keras. Berusaha mendapatakan kesadaranku kembali. _Kewarasanku_ kembali.

"Scorpius, tenanglah. Rose sudah tenang sekarang. Rose ada di—"

"TIDAK! ROSE TIDAK KE MANA-MANA. ROSE MASIH ADA DI SINI. ROSE! KEMBALILAH, ROSE!"

Aku harus melihat Rose. Ini suatu kebutuhan. Aku harus melihatnya, menyentuhnya, merasakannya.

Tidak mempedulikan lengan kuat Al, aku melompat berdiri dan berlari masuk ke rumah. Mengabaikan sama sekali jeritan panik Mum dan panggilan Dad. Aku berlari menuju perapian. Kakiku berat, wajahku panas dan penuh air mata. Aku mengambil segenggam bubuk Floo, melemparkannya dengan asal ke perapian. Begitu apinya berwarna hijau, aku langsung masuk dan berputar di dalamnya. Aku meneriakkan tujuanku ketika kulihat Dad masuk ruang tamu, mengejarku.

Ketika berputar-putar di antara ada dan tiada, aku merasakan kehangatan tubuh Rose.

Aku muncul di ruang keluarga kediaman keluarga Weasley. Rumah kecil dan hangat yang terletak di Godric's Hollow. Aku bernapas cepat, agak pusing. Wajah pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah terkejut Mr Weasley.

"Scorpius!" serunya kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya memandang wajah Mr Weasley. Wajah ayahnya. Wajah orang yang dulu sempat menentang hubunganku dan _dia_.

Melihatku yang begitu kacau, Mr Weasley langsung datang mendekatiku. Kepalanya yang dulu berambut merah, sekarang juga mulai botak. Kantung matanya tebal. Wajahnya kuyu dan kelihatan lebih tua dari umur sebenarnya. Ia kelihatan sama tersiksanya denganku. Sama _kehilangannya_ denganku.

"_Scorpius?" panggil Rose, jemarinya bermain-main di rambutku._

"_Hm?"_

"_Dad sudah merestui hubungan kita."_

_Aku mengangkat kepala. Terkejut. Aku mengangkat satu alis padanya._

"_Dad-mu atau Dad-ku?" tanyaku bodoh._

_Rose tertawa serak. Lemah. Ttidak terlalu ceria. "Dad-ku, astaga."_

_Mr Weasley—tidak seperti Mrs Weasley—tidak pernah terang-terangan merestui hubunganku dan Rose. Kurasa dengan nama Malfoy di belakang namaku, ditambah dengan fisikku yang sangat mirip ayahku, Ron Weasley tidak bisa langsung menyukaiku. Mrs Weasley dan Rose terus mengingatkan Mr Weasley kalau aku bukanlah ayahku. Tapi Mr Weasley selalu mengatakan bahwa 'beberapa kebiasaan lama agak sulit diubah'. Belakangan aku mengetahui bahwa Dad dan Mr Weasley saling benci ketika masa Hogwarts mereka._

_Aku tertawa pelan. "_Well_, kurasa itu suatu awal yang bagus."_

_Rose tersenyum. "Setidaknya penyakitku membuat keluarga kita mulai bersatu."_

_Tawaku langsung jatuh. Tatapanku menjadi tajam. "Kau akan segera sembuh, Rose. Aku janji."_

"_Scorpius, kau harus menghadapi kenyataan. Aku mulai khawatir kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan nanti kalau aku me—"_

"_Rose," bisikku, sengaja memotong kalimatnya. Aku mengecup bibirnya lembut. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Kau harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Karena selama kau baik-baik saja, aku akan baik-baik saja."_

Mataku panas. Air mataku meleleh lagi. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Hanya berdiri di sana, di ruang keluarga kediaman keluarga Weasley. Di samping perapian yang menyala. Mr Weasley menepuk-nepuk pundakku penuh rasa simpati. Entah apa yang berusaha ia sampaikan lewat tepukannya. Tapi aku menghargainya. Sangat menghargainya.

Seorang turun dari tangga kayu yang berderit. Adik laki-lakinya. Hugo. Adik satu-satunya yang _dia_ punya. Yang katanya begitu menjengkelkan, tetapi begitu _dia_ sayangi.

"_Hugo," gerutu Rose. "Adalah adik paling menyebalkan yang bisa kau harapkan."_

_Aku tertawa sambil memasukkan es krim kopi ke dalam mulut. "Karena aku tidak punya adik, jadi…"_

_Rose menudingkan sendok kecilnya padaku. "Bukannya aku mengeluh. Tapi kadang dia bisa benar-benar, ugh—" Rose bergidik. "Maksudku, dia selalu minta dibelikan macam-macam padahal dia tahu aku sedang bokek!"_

_Menyeringai, aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya di hadapanku. "Kalau begitu aku yang traktir semuanya, _darling_."_

_Aku menyeringai puas melihat Rose merona merah ketika beberapa pengunjung kedai es krim Florean Fortescue mengerling pada kami dengan curiga._

"_Kalian terlalu menarik perhatian," kata Hugo Weasley santai, entah datang dari mana._

"_Kau lagi!" gerutu Rose ketika Hugo duduk di sebelahku. Matanya menyipit bahaya melihat es krim bertingkat tinggi yang dibawa Hugo. "Aku tidak mau membayar itu. Entah kau harus pulang meminta uang pada Dad atau menjadi tukang cuci piring Florean, aku tidak peduli."_

_Hugo memberi Rose pandangan mencela. "Berhenti ge-er, dasar sok tahu. Aku tadi dengar Scorpius akan mentraktir semuanya, jadi aku membeli ini." Hugo menatapku dengan mata memerintah. "Kalau kau masih ingin restuku, Scorpius. Tapi itu terserah padamu. Toh aku punya uang sendiri."_

_Aku meringis._

"_Kalau begitu aku mau lagi," ujar Rose, menyeringai bangkit dari kursinya. "Mumpung ditraktir. Kau mau apa, Scorpius? Es krim kopi dengan taburankacang lagi, hm?"_

_Aku pura-pura marah padanya. "Tidak. Aku mau kau duduk dan tidak memeras uangku."_

_Rose tertawa ringan. Matanya cemerlang. Rambutnya bergerak-gerak lembut. "Oh, yang benar saja."_

_Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku dan menciumku dengan ciuman panas yang membuat jantungku berdegup keras._

"_Ew. Kalian menjijikkan," gerutu Hugo._

_Aku hanya tertawa saat melihat Rose menuju bar, membeli es krim untukku dan untuknya._

"Scorpius," sapa Hugo, tidak enak. "Kebetulan sekali. Mum baru saja menyuruhku membersihkan kamar Rose. Kau boleh mampir ke sana dulu sebelum aku mengangkut barang-barangnya."

Masih gemetar dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, aku mulai melangkah menyusuri tangga kayu. Pelan-pelan. Tidak buru-buru. Aku sudah hafal di luar kepala di aman letak kamarnya. Aku sering menyelinap ke sana. Kadang ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Atau hanya ingin bercumbu. Atau hanya sekedar ingin melihatnya saja.

Aku mendengar Dad datang ketika aku sampai di pertengahan tangga. Suara api Floo yang khas dank eras terdengar di seantero rumah yang tidak terlalu besar ini.

"Ron," aku mendengar Dad bicara. Sepertinya dia bingung. "Apa yang Scorp—"

"Dia di atas," jawab Mr Weasley, suaranya bergetar. "Menuju kamar lama Rose. Dia kelihatan kacau sekali, Draco—"

Dan aku langsung melompati tangga dua-dua. Hanya untuk sampai di kamarnya lebih cepat. Hanya untuk mengabaikan obroloan dua pria dewasa di bawah. Hanya untuk mengabaikan pembicaraan tentangku. Betapa aku kacau. Betapa aku tidak terkendali. Betapa aku—

—merindukan _dia_.

Kamarnya masih sama seperti yang kuingat. Bahkan aromanya belum berubah. Campuran antara kayu manis dan vanila. Menggelitik. Memabukkan.

Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, tapi tidak kecil. Dindingnya berwarna pink pucat, tapi aku bisa melihat satu sisi di mana warnanya hijau seperti warna Slytherin. Di sisi itulah _dia_ menempel semuamya tentangku. Foto-foto, surat cinta semasa di Hogwarts, puisi. Semua tentangku ada di sana. Diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak ada yang saling tumpang tindih.

Tidak mempedulikan yang lainnya, aku langsung berjalan lurus ke sisi yang itu.

Aku memperhatikan semuanya dengan teliti. Foto kami di Hogwarts, berangkulan dan bahagia. Foto kami saat kelulusan, tersenyum mesra satu sama lain. Juga foto-foto saat kami kuliah. Banyak sekali foto. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan foto itu diambil. Atau bagaimana foto itu diambil. Foto paling akhir adalah foto saat kami di rumah sakit. _Dia_ berada di ranjang rumah sakitnya, memejamkan mata dengan tenang dan lelah, sementara aku mengecup keningnya dalam-dalam dengan mata tertutup rapat. Wajah kami diam dan beku. Tapi bahagia. Tidak bisa disangkal. _Bahagia._

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengambil foto ini. Karena ini begitu indah. Momennya sempurna. Seolah aku bisa merasakan kembali suasana itu. Seolah aku bisa meraih tanganku masuk ke dalam foto itu dan kembali lagi ke saat itu. Saat bersama _dia_.

Aku mencabut foto itu dari dinding dan memandanginya terus. Foto ini tidak bergerak. Pasti diambil dari salah satu kamera digital milik Potter bersaudara. Atau mungkin ini diambil dari kamera Muggle baru milik Mrs Weasley. Aku tidak peduli. Siapa pun dia, aku berterima kasih.

Aku terus memandangi foto itu. Berusaha mendapatkan momen yang sudah lama hilang. Aku lihat bibirku agak terbuka di sana. Dan aku ingat—

Aku ingat sekarang. Ini adalah kecupan terakhir yang kuberikan padanya. Ini adalah pernyataan cinta terakhir yang _dia_ berikan padaku dan kubalas saat itu juga.

"Rose…" bisikku pada foto itu. Merosot di dinding hijau. Dadaku kembali kosong. Bagian dalam tubuhku terasa terbakar. Mataku panas. Wajahku kembali basah oleh keringat dan air mata. Aku memeluk foto itu itu erat-erat di dada. Berusaha memanggil kembali ingatan tentang hari itu.

"Rose… Rose… Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan, Rose. Aku membutuhkanmu di sini. Sangat dan selalu membutuhkanmu. Rose…"

"_Kau harus istirahat, Scorpius," bisik Rose lemah. "Tidurlah."_

_Dua jarum jam di dinding mengarah ke angka dua-belas. Sekarang sudah tengah malam. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras kepala. Walaupun sangat lelah dan mengantuk, aku akan terus menunggui Rose. Aku tidak akan tidur. Tidak di saat kritisnya. Tidak di saat Rose lemah. _

"_Scorpius Sayang," desah Rose, tangannya yang terlalu lemah hanya mampu meraih pergelangan tanganku. "Tidur. Ada sofa di situ. Kau penyihir. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin."_

_Aku menghela napas. Membungkukkan tubuh untu mencium bibirnya. Bibirnya dingin, kaku dan tidak bernyawa. Aku tahu saatnya sudah dekat. Aku _bisa_ merasakannya. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak mau tidur. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak mau meninggalkan dia bahkan hanya untuk sedetik saja. Karena aku tahu, saat aku meninggalkannya bahkan untuk waktu yang sangat sebentar, dia akan pergi._

"_Rose, aku—"_

"_Jangan mencemaskanku, Scorpius," ujar Rose, bibirnya bergerak di bawah bibirku. "Karena selama kau baik-baik saja, aku akan baik-baik saja."_

_Aku menciumnya lagi. Memohon. Meminta. Memastikan. Ragu-ragu. Aku akan memberikan apa saja. Melakukan apa saja. _Apa saja_, asal dia bisa terus hidup. Terus hidup dan menemaniku selamanya. Menemaniku ketika aku akan menikahinya dan membesarkan anak-anakku. Menemaniku selama aku mencintainya. Selamanya. Tak lekang oleh waktu._

"_Aku janji akan baik-baik saja," gumam Rose begitu aku melepaskan ciumanku. "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Aku janji."_

_Aku menatap matanya. Mata itu kelihatan lelah. Penuh penderitaan. Sakit yang tidak tertahankan. Tapi aku tahu Rose kuat. Rose sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan kuat. Bahwa dia akan terus berusaha. Berjuang. Sampai kapan pun._

_Bibir Rose terangkat sedikit, membentuk senyuman hangat. "Aku janji aku akan berada di sini ketika kau bangun nanti."_

_Bibirku bergerak naik di wajahnya. Mengecup pipinya, hidungnya, kelopak matanya yang tertutup, dan berhenti tepat di tengah keningnya. Aku mengecupnya dalam-dalam, berusaha memasukkan semua perasaanku di dalamnya. Berusaha menyampaikan semuanya. Kegelisahanku. Ketakutanku. Kerinduanku. Kebahagianku. Kesedihanku._

_Dan ajaibnya, Rose menangkap semuanya. Rose selalu bisa tahu dan mengerti apa pun yang ada di hatiku. Tapi toh ia hanya meresponnya dengan tiga kata._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Scorpius."_

_Mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya, aku memejamkan mataku. Meresapi semuanya. Dan aku membalasnya dengan pernyataan serupa._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Rose."_

"ROSE!" teriakku lagi. Air mata yang masih baru segera meluncur di pipiku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Gigiku bergemeletuk. Dadaku masih kosong. Tubuhku panas.

Jiwaku tercecer.

"ROSE!" aku mengeluarkan sebuah lengkingan pilu yang merobek kesunyian. "ROSE! KAU BERJANJI PADAKU! KAU BERJANJI AKAN TETAP ADA DI SISIKU! Kau sudah berjanji! Kau sudah berjanji…"

Dan aku terisak keras. Memeluk erat foto itu di dada. Seolah hidupku tergantung padanya. Hatiku kembali berdarah. Mungkin bernanah. Rusak dan tak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Hancur berkeping-keping.

Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Aku ingin kembali pada Rose. Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus memulai lagi dari awal. Ketika ia masih menganggapku menyebalkan dan arogan. Aku akan kembali dan aku akan menyembuhkan sakitnya. Kankernya. Kanker otaknya.

_Fuck cancer_.

Andai aku bisa pergi ke Kementrian Sihir sekarang juga. Dan menggunakan mesin waktu atau Pemutar-Balik Waktu. Apa saja. Aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya ingin Rose-ku. Aku hanya ingin Rose. Rose. Rose. Aku hanya ingin Rose dan tak ada yang lain.

"Rose…" bisikku merana. "Rose, kau sudah berjanji padaku. Kenapa kau meninggalakanku? Kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu? Kau tak penah ingkar janji, Rose. Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa malah saat aku sangat bergantung pada janjimu? Oh, Rose… Rose… Rose…" isakku.

_Aku terbangun oleh suara-suara. Mataku masih berat. Kepalaku masih pusing. Aku belum sepenuhnya sadar. Tubuhku sakit akibat tidur di sofa. Langit masih gelap. Tapi ada dokter dan suster. Semuanya mengerumuni tubuh Rose._

_Aku bangkit dan berjalan ke arah mereka. "Ada apa?"_

_Salah seorang suster menoleh padaku dan tersenyum hangat. "Kau pasti Scorpius Malfoy? Kekasih Rose?"_

_Aku mengangguk. Aku menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. Aku mengerling pada Rose. Dia diam. Tenang. Matanya terpejam. Tertidur. Berbagai macam selang dan alat-alat medis terpasang di tubuhnya._

"_Ada apa dengan Rose?" tanyaku._

_Suster itu menghembuskan napas. "Keadaan Rose sedang kritis. Kami sedang mencoba membangunkannya dulu sebelum kami memberinya pengobatan lain."_

_Napasku memburu. Aku segera memegang tangan dingin Rose. "Kenapa? Apa Rose baik-baik saja?"_

"_Mr Malfoy," panggil salah satu suster yang lain."Tolong segera pergi dari sini. Kami sudah menelepon keluarga Rose. Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi."_

"_Tidak," aku berkeras. "Aku akan di sini. Aku akan di sini bersama Rose—"_

"_Rose butuh perawatan medis yang tepat, Mr Malfoy. Kami tidak bisa melakukannya kalau Anda ada di sini."_

"_Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Aku harus bersama Rose. Aku—"_

"_Scorpius," sahut suara lain. Lebih lembut. Lebih familiar. Mrs Weasley. "Mereka akan menangani Rose. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sebaiknya kau keluar."_

_Aku masih belum bergerak._

"_Scorpius," desah Mrs Weasley. "Kalau Rose sadar sekarang, bukankah ia juga akan menyuruhmu pergi?"_

_Aku terkesiap dalam diam. Mrs Weasley benar. Kalau Rose sadar sekarang, dia pasti akan langsung mencak-mencak menyuruhku pergi. Mungkin sambil mengata-ngataiku tidak tahu diri. Dengan bekacak pinggang. Dan mata berapi-api._

_Aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Mrs Weasley bergerak di sampingku. Tangannya di punggungku. Setengah menuntut. Setengah berpegangan. Meninggalkan Rose sendiri. Bersama orang-orang asing yang tak dikenalnya._

Seharusnya aku tidak pernah keluar dari ruangan. Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti Mrs Weasley. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah tidur. Seharusnya—

Tangisanku berubah menjadi sebuah lolongan pilu. Di setiap lolongan pasti ada _dia_. Ada namanya. Ada kecupannya. Ada sentuhannya. Ada pernyataan cintanya yang terakhir.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Scorpius."_

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, ROSE!" Tenggorokanku panas. "AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU! Selalu dan selamanya…"

Aku ingin _dia_. Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Menciumnya. Memeluknya. Merasakan kehangatan di tubuhnya. Merasakan cintanya. Aku harus. Aku butuh.

Aku berdiri dengan susah payah. Foto itu masih kugenggam erat. Aku berlari menuruni tangga. Kakiku gemetar. Setengah tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku harus bertemu _dia_. Aku harus pergi ke satu-satunya tempat _dia_ berada.

Semua orang berkumpul di depan perapian keluarga Weasley. Duduk dalam dia. Bersedih. Berduka. Aku mengabaikan mereka. Berlari lurus ke luar gerbang. Berlari ke arah gereja kecil. Berlari ke arah pemakaman itu. Berlari ke—

_Seorang dokter yang tampak tua mendatangi kami. Dia tak berekspresi. Datar. Tenang. Seolah apa yang ditanganinya tidak begitu penting._

_Mr Weasley berdiri paling cepat. "Bagaimana dengan Rose, dokter? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

_Dokter itu melemparkan pandang kepada kami semua. Wajahnya tiba-tiba kelihatan lelah dan kuyu. Sedih. Penuh simpati. Di memandang Mr Weasley lurus-lurus di matanya, ketika membuka mulutnya untuk bicara._

"_Mr Weasley," ia menghembuskan napas berat. "Putri Anda, Rose—"_

_Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat. Hatiku panas. Jantungku berdegup gelisah. Takut. Sedih. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku benar-benar berharap pada Muggle ini. Muggle tua yang hanya bisa menyelamatkan Rose. Menyelamatkan Rose-ku. Satu-satunya harapan terakhirku._

"—_meninggal dalam tidurnya."_

Berderet-deret batu nisan kulewatkan begitu saja. Aku berzig-zag. Melompat. Terpeleset. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku terus berlari. Memecah angin dingin akhir musim gugur. Air mata terasa panas di mataku. Aku tidak mempedulikan langkah kaki di belakangku. Aku tahu mereka mengejarku. Aku tahu mereka mencemaskanku. Kenapa mereka begitu cemas padaku? Kenapa mereka begitu peduli padaku? Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, mereka tidak perlu peduli padaku. Harusnya mereka peduli pada _dia_. Selalu dan hanya pada _dia_.

Karena selama _dia_ baik-baik saja, aku akan baik-baik saja.

Dan kemudian aku melihatnya. Aku melihat _dia_. Terbaring diam di dalam tanah. Terkubur. Tersembunyi. Hanya dengan sebuah nisan marmer sebagai tanda. Nisan sederhana yang tak akan pernah menunjukkan betapa berharganya _dia_. Betapa luar biasanya _dia_.

Rose Hermione Weasley

Lahir 25 Mei 2006

Meninggal 12 Desember 2026

_Aku akan menunggumu sampai waktunya tiba._

Aku meraih nisan itu. Memeluknya seolah aku memeluk _dia_. Memeluknya seolah hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Aku membenamkan wajahku yang panas ke batu marmernya. Air mataku membasahi namanya. Aku sakit. Aku merana. Aku tersiksa. Aku kehilangan. Dan dunia harus tahu itu.

Jadi aku menjerit lagi.

Jeritanku kali ini penuh dengan kemarahan. Protes tidak terima. Ketidaksukaan. Ketidakadilan. Penuh dengan hal-hal yang tidak kumengerti. Penuh dengan hal-hal yang ingin kumengerti, tapi tidak bisa kumengerti juga.

Penuh dengan kata kenapa.

"KENAPA KAU MENINGGALAKANKU, ROSE?!" Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Selalu. Selamanya. Setiap saat. "KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU SAAT AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU?! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI, ROSE! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI AKAN TETAP TINGGAL DENGANKU! KAU INGKAR JANJI, ROSE!"

Pandanganku berputar-putar. Aku merosot, bersandar pada nisan itu. Aku tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar. Aku seperti terjatuh dalam suatu lubang gelap. Seperti dilempar di sebuah palung yang dalam. Aku tidak mampu bergerak.

_Dokter ini bohong. Dia penipu. Dia Muggle. Rose tidak mungkin meninggal. Aku tahu itu. Aku bisa merasakannya. Rose tidak mungkin hanya menyerah begitu saja. Rose pasti berjuang. Akan selalu berjuang sampai kapan pun. Rose sudah berjanji. Rose akan tetap di sini sampai aku bangun dari tidurku yang tidak penting dan tidak berharga. Rose tidak akan berbohong. Rose tidak mungkin—_

"_Menurut pengamatan medis kami, dia meninggal sekitar setengah jam setelah lewat tengah malam."_

_Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tertidur tepat saat tengah malam. Dan begitu menyentuh sofa, aku langsung tertidur saat itu juga. Rose tidak mungkin meninggalkanku hanya setengah jam setelah aku tidur. Tidak mungkin. Tidak masuk akal._

"_Itu tidak mungkin," ujarku. Suaraku lemah. Tidak kuat. "Aku tidur tepat saat tengah malam. Rose tidak mungkin—hanya setengah jam setelah aku tidur. Dia sudah berjanji."_

_Dokter itu menatapku prihatin. "Maafkan aku, Nak. Rose meninggal saat dia tidur. Aku rasa dia ikut tidur saat kau tertidur. Dan saat itulah—"_

"_Tidak!" seruku, tubuhku bergetar. Tenggorokanku tercekat. "Anda bohong! Anda penipu! Anda hanya Muggle tua dan hina yang _berani_ berbohong pada kami—"_

"_Scorpius—" sahut seseorang. Aku tidak mengetahui siapa._

"_Anda bohong! Rose tidak mungkin… Rose tidak mungkin…"_

"Ro—rose—"

Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti. Aku _tidak pernah_ dan _tidak akan pernah_ mengerti. Kenapa Tuhan memanggil _dia_ begitu cepat? Saat usianya masih begitu muda. Saat _dia_ sedang penuh semangat. Saat _dia_ sedang ingin berpetualang. Kenapa Tuhan memanggil _dia_, kembali kepada-Nya, ketika aku sangat membutuhkan _dia_ di sini? Apakah Tuhan tidak tahu, kalau cintaku pada _dia_, mampu membuatku melakukan apa saja—_apa saja_—asalkan dia selamat?

Kenapa Tuhan tidak memanggil_ku_ sebagai gantinya?

"KENAPA TUHAN?!" Aku tersedak udara dingin ketika mengucapkan kata itu. "KENAPA KAU PANGGIL ROSE, SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG KUCINTAI?! KENAPA, TUHAN? KENAPA?!"

Bel di gereja kecil itu berdentang. Memberikan jawaban yang tidak bisa kuartikan.

_Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku mengawasi dengan mata panas dan hati hancur ketika petinya ditutup. Menghalangi kami semua untuk memandang Rose. Memandang untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Rose yang terbaring tidak berdaya di dasar peti bodoh itu. Rose yang sudah berjuang keras melawan penyakitnya, tapi akhirnya menyerah juga karena Tuhan sudah berkehendak._

_Aku merasakan sebuah tangan kekar dan keras melingkar di pundakku yang gemetaran. Aku menoleh. Mr Weasley di sampingku. Matanya merah, sembab dan basah. Wajahnya kelihatan kesakitan. Tidak tahan. Kerutan di wajahnya makin jelas. Bibir bawahnya bergetar menahan tangis. Tapi tangannya masih melingkar di pundakku. Tidak memberikan tepukan. Tidak memberikan usapan. Hanya melingkar. Seolah hanya ingin memberitahuku bahwa ia ada di sana._

"_Dari awal aku tahu kau yang terbaik untuk Rose," gumamannya tidak jelas, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya. "Aku menolakmu karena aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya. Tapi aku _tahu_."_

_Aku tidak menjawab. Aku tidak mau bicara. Karena jika aku bicara, bicara apa saja, maka air mataku akan tumpah. Aku akan menangis seperti bayi. Dan aku menolak menangis. Menangis hanya akan membuatku kelihatan lemah. Aku tidak boleh kelihatan lemah. Tidak di saat Rose sangat membutuhkan ketegaranku._

"_Kau boleh menangis, Scorpius," bisik Mr Weasley._

_Aku mengigit bibirku keras-keras. Tidak, aku tidak boleh._

"_Menangis bukan berarti kau lemah," suara Mr Weasley semakin pelan. "Itu berarti kau bersedih. Kau berduka. Dan tidak ada salahnya merasa sedih atau berduka."_

_Aku mengambil napas panjang. Mataku semakin panas. Tapi aku menolak mengeluarkan air mataku._

"_Kau bersedih karena kau peduli, Scorpius." Kali ini Mr Weasley memberikan usapan-usapan menenangkan di bahuku. "Kau peduli pada Rose. Kau _mencintainya_."_

_Aku terkesiap mendengar kata-kata Mr Weasley yang begitu terus terang. Blak-blakan. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling._

_Dan begitu _benar_._

_Jadi aku menangis. Air mataku terasa panas di pipiku, seketika membeku di hembusan angin musim dingin. Tapi air mata itu terus keluar. Mengalir tanpa henti. Sampai akhirnya aku terisak. Dadaku sesak. Seperti diikat oleh tali kuat di sekitar paru-paruku. Aku terus menangis. Aku sudah menyerah pada air mata. Tapi toh air mata ini untuk Rose. Hanya untuk Rose-ku._

"Scor—Scorpius—"

Ada suara napas. Keras. Seperti habis berlari. Suara napas itu makin keras. Oh, ternyata mendekat padaku. Aku tidak mengangkat wajah ketika orang itu memelukku. Menarikku ke dalam dadanya yang keras. Dekapannya erat, hangat dan terasa familiar. Aku ingat pernah dipeluknya seperti ini. Mungkin tidak seerat ini, tapi tetap dekat. Mungkin di bahunya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja—"

Mr Weasley.

Lagi-lagi aku menangis dalam pelukan Mr Weasley. Entah kenapa, aku merasa aman. Mr Weasley tidak memelukku seperti cara Dad memelukku. Tapi sekarang aku membutuhkan Mr Weasley. Karena bagiku, dialah yang terdekat yang mampu menggantikan posisi _dia_. Pelukannya erat. Diam. Menenangkan. Tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya sebuah pelukan sederhana. Nyaris tidak berarti. Pelukannya seperti pelukan _dia_. Rasanya seperti aku kembali ke rumah.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan melingkarkannya di pinggang Mr Weasley. Balas memeluknya erat. Menangis bersamanya di sebelah kuburannya. Dia sebelah nisannya. Di tengah tiupan angin malam musim gugur.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Scorpius."_

Aku juga mencintaimu, Rose. Aku juga.

-oOo-

Aku terbangun di antara ada dan tiada. Nyata dan tidak nyata. Benar dan tidak benar.

Semuanya putih. Bercahaya. Silau. Aku berbaring di sebuah kursi taman yang usang. Catnya sudah mengelupas. Kayunya dimakan rayap. Kursi itu berderit ketika aku berusaha duduk. Protes dengan gerakanku yang mungkin tidak sanggup ditahannya.

Setelah duduk, barulah aku sadar kalau aku mengenakan seragam Hogwarts-ku. Celana panjang hitam, kemeja putih, _sweater _hitam dan dasi hijau-perak Slytherin. Pakaian ini sudah kugunakan selama tujuh tahun dan sudah dua puluh tahun lebih aku tidak pernah memakainya lagi.

Aku memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Tidak mengerti. Aku ingat bagaimana tadi meminta Al untuk istirahat di sofa rumah sakit. Aku ingat saat aku merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan di kepalaku ketika menyaksikan Al terlelap begitu saja ketika kepalanya mennyentuh bantal sofa yang keras. Aku ingat saat aku menutup mata dan mendengar samar-samar suara-suara panik tentang jantung yang tidak bekerja—

Kesadaran menghantamku. Aku kenal ini. Aku _mengenalnya_. Aku pernah mengalaminya. Hanya beda sudut pandang. Hanya beda _waktu_.

Kanker otak stadium empat yang kuderita. Pengobatan yang panjang dan tak pernah habis. Air mata Mum dan Dad. Doa semua orang yang kukenal. Senyuman tegar Mr Weasley dan Mrs Weasley. Ulang tahun ke empat puluh yang dirayakan di sebuah rumah sakit Muggle ternama, King College Hospital. Salju yang turun, mengotori jendela rumah sakit—

_Dia_.

Bukankah seharusnya aku mati? Mati persis seperti _dia_? Mati dalam tidurku, tenang dan tak terganggu. Caranya begitu sama. Serupa. Persis. Bahkan kankernya hanya berbeda beberapa senti—

Kemudian aku mendengar langkah kaki. Ringan. Tenang. Hampir menggoda. Aku mencoba melihat siapa dia. Tapi semuanya terlalu putih dan bercahaya. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun.

"Halo, Scorpius."

Aku menarik napas tajam mendengar suara itu. Aku mengenal suara ini. Sangat mengenalnya. Berdentang. Seperti bel gereja. Oh, tapi tak mungkin. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak mendengar suara ini. Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin kalau orang itu adalah—

"Rose." Kata itu keluar begitu saja dari sela-sela bibir, lidah dan gigiku.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Dia juga memakai seragam Hogwarts-nya. Rok hitam selutut, _stocking_, kemeja putih, _sweater_ hitam dan dasi merah-emas Gryffindor. Rambut merahnya terurai ikal di punggungnya. Bibirnya terangkat membuat sebuah senyuman. Senyuman hangat. Manis. Menggelitik hatiku. Pipinya _pink_. Merona. Persis seperti yang kuingat. Hidungnya kecil. Tampak pas di tengah-tengah wajahnya yang kurindukan. Matanya cokelat terang. Cokelat musim gugur. Cokelat madu.

Sempurna. Mempesona.

Rose makin mendekat padaku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Senyumnya mengandung ajakan. Tanpa ragu aku meraih tangannya. Merasakan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhku.

"Kau—"

"Aku menunggumu," bisik Rose. Genggamannya makin erat ketika ia menarikku berdiri dari bangku taman bobrok yang kududuki. "Selalu menunggumu."

"Bagaimana—"

Semuanya silau. Aku nyaris tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Aku merasakan tangan Rose mengencang di sekitar tanganku. Aku mulai agak takut. Aku tidak tahu ada di mana. Tapi yang terpenting, aku tidak mau kehilangan Rose. Aku _takut_ kehilangan Rose.

"Rose?" Suaraku tak lebih dari bisikan parau. "Kau masih di sana?"

"Ya, Scorpius. Aku di sini."

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi normal. Rose berdiri di depanku. Wajahnya tidak tersenyum. Tapi dia tidak kelihatan sedih juga. Dia hanya menatapku. Matanya menembus jiwaku. Tangannya naik dan menyentuh pipiku. Aku menghela napas merasakan sentuhannya. Merasa tenang dan aman.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai waktunya tiba, ingat?"

Dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Walaupun aku tidak mengerti apa arti semua ini, aku tidak menanyakannya. Karena di sini ada Rose. Dan di mana pun Rose berada, itulah rumah. Aku juga tahu seharusnya aku mati, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya peduli pada Rose. Karena selama _dia_ baik-baik saja, aku akan baik-baik saja.

TAMAT

-oOo-

**Scorose pertama. Maksudnya sih mau dibikin sedih banjir air mata, tapi keliatannya kok ngga gitu berhasil ya… **

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya **_**The Script **_**- **_**Nothing**_**. Tentang seorang cowok yang depresi karena diputusin ceweknya. Tadinya sih mau dibikin gitu, tapi tiba-tiba idenya melenceng di tengah jalan. Jadi yaudah, Rose-nya dibikin mati aja… *kena tembak***

**Aku belum pernah bikin Scorose, tapi ternyata asik juga nulisnya. Beda. Sekalian selingan TODM. Biar ngga bosen (dari sisi si author, maksudnya). Udah lama sebenernya pengen bikin fic yang agak-agak sedih dan menyentuh gitu. Idenya baru kesampean sekarang. Dan kayaknya ngga berhasil pula…**

**Maafkan untuk typo dan ke-error-an yang ada. Sebenernya udah ngantuk, tapi gara-gara internetnya lebih murah kalo dipake malem (ada yang pernah ngalamin hal menyebalkan kayak gini?) jadi aku terpaksa publish malem. Udah di-edit segala macem, tapi mungkin masih ada typo. Aku emang bukan orang yang teliti.**

**So, review!**

**DarkBlueSong**


End file.
